Summer Love
by evilkyung
Summary: "Cukup berjanji satu hal padaku, bahwa kau tidak akan melupakan semua kenangan kita selama ini. Hanya itu," / Entah mengapa, musim panas yang harusnya terasa sangat panas, melelahkan, dan sangat terik, terasa seperti awal-awal musim dingin bagiku. Terasa begitu dingin, aneh, dan tentu saja, hampa. / HunHan, GS for Han / For HunHan April Passion Event / RnR, everyone?


Summer Love

By  
evilkyung

Cast  
Hun &amp; Han

Genre  
Romance and Angst, maybe?

Warning:  
GS, AU, OOC, Typos. Gaya bahasa penulisan beda banget, soalnya ini gak tau ditulis pas jaman kapan. Jaman batu keknya haha

Songfic from 1D's Summer Love  
**blablabla** : lirik lagu  
_blablabla_ : flashback

.

**Can't believe you're, packing your bags  
Trying so hard not to cry**  
.

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam suatu tas besar. Wajahnya kini tengah sembab karena air mata, dan bahunya kini tengah bergetar untuk menahan tangisannya. Dia tahu, bahwa kini adalah saatnya dia untuk pergi, dikarenakan dia tidak mau melihat orang yang dicintainya tersakiti.

"Kau harus kuat Lu. Kau tidak ingin melihat Sehun tersakitikan? Maka dari itu, ayo! Bertahan!" Yeoja itu bermonolog ria, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. "Hwaiting," ucap yeoja itu sekali lagi, sambil menghapus lelehan air mata dipipinya.

.

**Had the best time and now it's the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye**

.

"_Lu. Kumohon, jangan pergi," kata Sehun sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Mianhae Hunnie, bukannya aku tidak mau, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Mianhae," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum, bukan senyum bahagia, melainkan, senyum kesedihan yang amat dalam. _

"_Han, kumohon,"_

"_Mian," sahut Luhan, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. "Luhan, jebal," bisik Sehun, namun sayang, Luhan tidak mendengarnya._

.

**Don't promise that you're gonna write  
Don't promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all**

.

"Aku akan berjanji akan mengirimimu surat, mengirimu sms tiap saat, atau bahkan menelfonmu. Aku berjanji," ucap Luhan sambil menatap cangkir tehnya yang hampir kosong. "Han, tatap aku."

"Aku juga akan berjanji akan mengirimi e-mail tiap 3 hari sekali bila perlu."

"Luhan, tatap aku!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, sambil mengangkat paksa dagu Luhan yang tengah tertunduk. "Dengarkan aku, kau tidak perlu berjanji akan menelfonku,mengirimi aku sms, surat, ataupun email. Cukup berjanji satu hal padaku, bahwa kau tidak akan melupakan semua kenangan kita selama ini. Hanya itu," suara Sehun melembut.

"Ya, aku berjanji akan hal itu,"

.

'**Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
**.

Sehun POV

Sebenarnya aku tak mau ini terjadi, karena jujur, dia cinta pertamaku. Haruskah aku melepaskannya secepat itu? Tuhan, kumohon bantulah aku. Aku mengusap mukaku, frustasi. Tidak tau bagaimana harus menjalani semua ini. Kurasa… tidak ada jalan lain selain menunggu keajaiban itu datang. Ya, keajaiban.

.

Entah mengapa, musim panas yang harusnya terasa sangat panas, melelahkan, dan sangat terik, terasa seperti awal-awal musim dingin bagiku. Terasa begitu dingin, aneh, dan tentu saja, hampa. Mungkin tanpa kehadiran Luhan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena, Luhan merupakan matahari yang menghangatkan sekaligus melelehkan es yang berada dihatiku. Sepertinya penjelasan itu cukup untuk kalian.

.

**You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love**

To: Baby Lu  
Kau akan selalu menjadi matahariku, matahari yang menghangatkan hari-hariku dengan senyummu.  
Matahari yang mencairkan es dihatiku dengan tawa indahmu  
Dan, matahari yang merajai tata surya dihatiku [[err… abaikan baris ini]]  
Kau tau Lu, kau akan menjadi matahariku, dan akan selau selalu menjadi matahariku.  
I meant it, Lu. Love you.

Message Send!

.

**Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind**

.

Author POV

"Luhan! Ikut aku!" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum misterius. "Mwo? Eodisseo?" kata Luhan sambil membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun. "Sudahlah~ ikut saja~ Silahkan naik my baby deer," jawab Sehun sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya. "Aku sudah bukan milikmu lagi, dan kau juga bukan milikku lagi."

"Aku tau, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu, dan hatimu tetap milikku," jawab Sehun sambil memberikan wink kepada Luhan. "Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudahlah, ayo berangkat."

.

"Tempat ini indah bukan?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap pantai yang terbentang indah dihadapannya. Matanya tertutup menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, bukan hanya tempatnya, namun kenangan ditempat ini juga…" jawab Luhan dengan suara serak. Kentara sekali bahwa dia menahan tangisnya. "Kau masih mengingatnya?" jawab Sehun dengan nada tidak percaya. "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku dengan gampangnya melupakan semua kenangan itu? Sementara kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tetap mengingat semua kenangan itu."

"Haha~ tentu saja tidak Lu. Hanya saja, bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu? Jujur, aku masih menginginkan dirimu," gerutu Luhan.

"Tidak bisa, Hun. Sebelum kau kembali padaku, batalkanlah perjodohan itu. Kumohon," mata Luhan mulai berlinang. "Aku… tidak bisa."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, maa aku tidak bisa juga. Terimakasih atas semuanya, Oh Sehun-ssi." sahut Luhan, lalu pergi dari tempat itu. "Mianhae," bisik Sehun pelan.

.

**So, please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know, there's nothing that I wanna change**

.

Sehun POV

Luhan, kumohon. Janganlah kau membuat ini semakin sulit untuk kita. Jebal. Aku tak sanggup jika kau meminta itu Luhan. Tuhan, bantulah aku. Bisakah kau memberiku suatu keajaiban? Sekali ini aja. Kumohon.

Luhan, kumohon. Aku akui, bahwa aku tidak bisa membawamu lebih jauh lagi, menanjaki hubungan lebih jauh lagi. Tapi setidaknya, ijinkanlah hati ini agar bisa selalu menyertai hatimu, Luhan, kumohon.

.

Inikah yang bisa aku lakukan?

Jujur saja, aku telah merasa menjadi namja paling bodoh didunia.

Tidak bisa berguna untuk orang-orang disekelilingku, terutama, orang yang aku cintai.

Perlukah aku memohon kepada Tuhan?

Agar keajaiban itu datang?

Tapi kini aku sadar,

Tidak ada satupun yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mengubah keadaan

**-End-Kkeut-Tamat-**

Buat kalian HunHan shipper yang sakit hati kenapa HunHannya aku bikin begini, nanti aku bakal ngeremake ff SuLay-ku yang fluff atau bikin ff fluff baru, khusus buat HunHan. Yeay! Tapi nggak dalam waktu cepet ya. Masih kebayang-bayang tugas, lol.

Review?


End file.
